Journey Home
by secertlove
Summary: They say the littlest things could change your life for ever....so what happens when Edward takes this Journey Home and meets a girl Drusilla and is drawn to here and dont know why...Could this be the end of him and bella?"


__**Journey Home**

**Chap 1. Home Coming**

**The taxi stops....and I just stair at the airport doors for what feels like a life time before I realize this is my stop and now I must go home...After years of schooling I was finally finished on my long unwanted journey home....I was leaving beautiful Barcelona Spain to go back to a town that felt like they only saw sunlight once a year...a town that was covered in a constant clouds and rain...this town was my child hood home town the town where my father and three brothers called home Forks....After I graduated Forks High school I left home it was something my father dreaded everyday of my senior year but something I knew I had to do. I had to get out of that small town to find myself, to see if I could be someone with out being around my family. So I got myself into the best school in New York NYU where I studied my ass off as pre med. As I graduated NYU I got an Opportunity of a life time, to study in Spain at the University Of Barcelona. I couldn't pass this up so again I packed up my belongings and hopped on a plane and there I lived for another four years straight till now. Now I was boarding a plane back to good old forks. The excitement was rising in my throat, oh wait no thats just nausea. To think I had to leave this life to go back to forks plain old forks. If it wasn't for my father who missed me so much and my three brothers who I know couldn't take care of themselves I would never leave Europe. I took my seat in the plane and took one last look at beautiful Spain waved good bye through on my dark sunglasses (even though it was night) and drifted off into sleep. It felt like days when I was shaken awake by a stewardess.**

" **Miss you must get up the plane is practically empty and we have landed in your destination"**

**I looked up with a look of disgust on my face and thought to myself ugh Forks....as I stood up I noticed there was only one other person on the plane as I was grabbing my bag from the over head. He looked young, tall very handsome there was something about his eyes the way he just stared it was creepy yet kind of sexy. I shook my head and grabbed my bag and headed out of the plane down to my least favorite part baggage claim. I always told myself if I didn't have bad luck I would have no luck at all. I just knew my bags where probably lost or going to be last so I waited in the back of the crowd, and watched as they herded like cattle for their bags. I began to day dream about Barcelona, I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face the sound of the music in the streets the smell of the amazing food, and then I was awoken by someone calling my name.**

" **Drucill M"**

**I heard someone call, but I didn't recognize the voice. I looked around and noticed it was just me and that guy from the plane he was holding up a piece of my hot pink luggage. I grabbed my kart and headed towards him.**

" **ummm thanks I was kind of day dreaming...some how I knew my bags would be last" I said as I grabbed my bag from him **

" **Your welcome " he said in this low voice " Yea my bags are always last too sew Drusilla M, what does the M stand for?" He said looking me up and down and I started to grab the rest of my bags**

" **Marciano it stands for Marciano" I said tugging my heaviest bag almost knocking myself backwards on the floor but before I could fall an arm was out to catch me....." Umm yea this is really embarrassing" I said standing up straight " but thank you again, I feel like such a dork"**

"**No need " he said putting my last and heaviest bag in my kart for me, "Trust me no need, it happens" he said while grabbing my kart from me and begin to wheel it. "So are you coming" He looks back at me all puzzled as I stood still looking at him all strange**

" **Umm you don't really need to do that I am sure I can handle it myself....I mean they are my bags who is gonna carry yours?"**

"**You could barely pick the bags up by yourself the nice for me to do would be to help a lady like you, and as for my bags I only got two small ones I am fine "**

" **Umm Okay" still puzzled on why this stranger was being so nice I followed him to the exit.**

" **Okay this is my stop" I said looking up at him, " You can leave the kart here I need to flag a taxi thank you for all your help"**

" **A taxi?" " I know think its safe for such a beautiful girl like you to take a taxi alone at night why don't I give you a ride"**

" **Well I uhh I....uhhh My mom always taught me not to get in the car with a stranger" ugghh oh my god I thought to myself did I just really say that what a dork now he defiantly thinks I am a super dork 25 years old and I just said that and out loud. I could feel my face turn beat red and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing this girl is a dork.**

" **Wow did I just really say that out loud" I said with an eye roll, " Sorry I am being super dorky I just well...." he cut me off...mid sentence **

" **Don't worry its not dorky at all " he said flashing these beautiful white teeth of his " Okay so no rides with strangers how about this I am Edward, now we are not strangers can I give you a ride home?"**

**So I didn't want to look like even more of a dork so I said yes and headed with him towards his truck. It was a rather large truck for just one person. I packed all my luggages in and jumped in the front seat.**

" **So Drusilla where do you live?"**

" **Not far I kinda live on the outskirts of town"**

**He shook his head and put the car in drive. We sat in total silence expect for the occasional me blurting out directions. Finally we arrived at my house. He helped me unload my bags and brought them to my door for me. Which was more awkward then when I said I don't ride in the car with strangers. Then he spoke......**

" **Well Drusilla it was very nice meeting you and I hope we shall ….." he paused to answer the little silver phone vibrating on his hip....he spoke so fast and quite like he didn't want anyone to hear him. He hung up the phone and spoke again..." I am sorry so rude of me it was my family wondering why I haven't walked in the door again soo as I was saying I hope we shall run into each other again." He said with a wink of his eye and he walked half down my walkway backwards looking at me...." Good Night Drusilla M" he said smiling and he was on his way. My heart skipped a beat as I entered my house...Wow I thought forks did get better since I left, well if there where more boys like that then it most deffentally did. As I suspected my family was asleep , well on there behalf they were not expecting me home for at least another two days. So I ran up stairs to my old room opened the door. Ahh just the way I left it, I was so exhausted I just went straight to bed plus I had to be up early because in the AM I was starting my job with some big doctor and Forks Hospital.**

**Morning couldn't of come quicker I felt like the second I closed my eyes it was time to open them again. It was early so I tried not to make much noise I got ready fast and went to the kitchen. I saw a small box on the counter with my name on it. Do I dare to open it uh why not so I open the box and inside is keys to a brand new car. I told my dad I didn't want a gift and of course as always my dad goes above and beyond so I grab the keys and write a small note to my family and leave.**

**Dear Dad, Mike, Johnny and Frank,**

**I am home...yes early ...but home..I got a job in Forks Hospital working with some big doctor so I came home early didn't want to wake you guys, but I shall be home later Love you guys**

**Love ,**

**Drusilla**

**PS thanks for the gift dad your the greatest**

**PPS clean up this house its a HUGE mess **

**xoxoxo**

**There it was my dream car a Mercedes Benz CL55 black on black ohh how my father does me. I jumped in the car and headed over to the hospital, which as a kid was my second home because being the youngest and only girl out of four you seem to get some cuts and bruises. I pulled up and headed in to the lady sitting at the front.**

**Hi um I am Drusilla Marciano and well I am here for my first day and I have no clue where to go."**

"**Well well well you must be my newest doctor Ms. Marciano, how do you do I am your boss and doctor you will be working with Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen." He greeting me.**

" **Hi Dr. Cullen, well I am Dr. Marciano" I said with a qwirky smile. " sorry I didn't bust my butt for 8 years to be called Ms. Marciano, well it's very nice to meet you so what shall we be doing today?"**

" **Well follow me I will show you to our office and then we can get started." he said as walking through two doors, he handed me a lab coat with my name on it and all my own supplies and pointed to my desk. " Thats your desk and thats mine, everything we need is in here Rx slips anything all in here, so lets get started" "I figured you could see patients and I will just watch over you" he said with a smile**

"**Sounds like a great Idea" I said following him into the ER. It was a long, but extremely busy day I had to see at least 75 patients or so it felt like it and then he spoke up.**

" **Well Dr. Marciano were done for the day, and I am just amazed on your technique its absolutely amazing where did you study?"**

"**Well thank you Dr. Cullen, I actually studied all over I studied in New York I went to NYU then I ended up in Barcelona Spain where I went to the University Of Barcelona graduated there and ended up here."**

" **Hmm thats very impressing I would love to hear more would you mind if we went to my house up the block and chatted about your studying and made up schedules for the rest of the week, I just always feel more comfortable at home plus you can meet my wife and kids my kids are about your age maybe you can become friendly with them."**

**I looked at him strangely...."Kids" I said puzzled " You don't look a day over 30, 35 tops and you have kids my age?"**

**He chuckled " Well there not my kids I adopted them" he said with a smile " so do you mind?"**

"**No not at all that would be nice" we walked out to our cars and I followed him home**

" **What a beautiful home Dr. Cullen"**

"**Oh you can call me Carlisle , and thank you I try my wife likes it over here quite and just peaceful."**

" **Yea I hear you" I said stepping into the house looking around and the beauty it possessed it was just amazing**

" **FAMILY I AM HOME AND I HAVE A GUEST MY NEW CO-WORKER PLEASE COME TO THE KITCHEN"**

**In just moments they all filed in... and he introduced them....**

"**Family this is Dr. Marciano she is my new co-worker and Dr. Marciano this is my family my wife Esme, my daughter Rosile and son Emmet my other daughter Alice and son Jasper ,and....." he paused for a second and in he walked....." My son Edward and his Finance Bella"**

"**Hi I am Drusilla , Drusilla Marciano the new doctor in town very pleased to meet you all."**

**I said staring at Edward thinking finance he sure as shit didn't mention no finance last night, I shook it off and followed carlisle to the dinning room and sat down. His whole family sat down and just stared at me as I told him where I studied all my experience it was kind of weird but nice it was like they where so fascinated in my life. **

" **anyways thats me in a nut shell, umm carlisle where is your bathroom?" He sprung up....**

" **I will show her" he said so egarly **

" **Thats very nice of you Edward to show our guest to bathroom"**

" **Follow me" he said walking up the stairs " First door on the left"**

"**Thank you" I came out and there he was...." Um you didn't have to wait I would of made my way down the stairs"**

" **Thats okay I wanted to wait....."**

" **Yea so your finance I said rolling my eyes yea sooo...." just then saved by the phone...it was my father I held up my finger to him and walked the other way...." Papa hi......um yes I am coming home right now " " Well I have to get going so yea..." I said heading down the stairs...." Carlisle it's been great but my father just called and well I haven't seen them since I got in so I am going to head home see you at 8 tomorrow?"**

" **Yes thats fine see you at 8 "**

"**It was very nice meeting you all " I said as Edward walked me to the door "Good Night"**

**They all yelled back at once "GOOD NIGHT" **

**He grabbed my arm...his hands where cold really cold..." um wait I should show you how to get out of here plus I got to drive Bella home so give me a minute."**

" **Yea I guess" I stood at the door while he ran to get Bella and his car keys**

**He ran up the stairs with this weird look on his face " Bella I will meet you downstairs I have to get my keys I am gonna show here how to get home so I will take you home now before Charlie has a fit" She headed down the stairs with no questions ...he went into his room where Alice and jasper where waiting for him ….**

" **Edward no...thats the girl from last night" Alice said hands on her hip....." You cant do this to Bella Edward, its not right I mean I sense what you sense and seeing her is the one I saw but Edward come on another Human!!!"**

" **Alice its not what you think" he grabbed his keys and headed for the door " Come on you believe me right ...I know jasper does...." he said walking out the door....**

" **That doesn't excuse anything" Alice screamed from the top of the steps....**

**Edward looked up and smiled.....and walked to the door...." Come on girls lets go..." he said holding the door....when his face light up …."Thats your car wow I mean its nice didn't think a chick would appreciate a car like this...."**

"**Well you just meet the chick who does" I said hopping into my car...I rolled down the window..." Now drive I need to get home..."**

**He lead the way out of his maze of a drive and I found my way home ...finally home...to walk into three sleeping boys on the couch and my father in the kitchen.....**

"**Cilla its great to have you home..." he said kissing my forehead...." Now I am off to bed good night I love you"**

**Good Night dad Love you too" I sat down at the kitchen table and shoved what was left of my fathers amazing chicken parm down my throat when there was a know on the door.....I jumped it kind of scared me who could this be so late at night...I ran to the door..and opened it...it was him...**

"**Can I come in " he said looking down...but I could tell he was smiling..." I was driving home and for some odd reason I felt drawn to your house...and I don't know I figured we could talk..."**

**he said looking up with this half smile on his face...**

"**Um sure yea but lets go in my room because my 3 brothers are sleeping and my dad will flip if he comes out of his room for a drink and finds a random boy in his kitchen..." I lead him up the stairs..." First door on the right" I said pointing in as I walked into my bathroom " Be in in a second...." I went into my bathroom to change into something more comfortable I needed to get out of this skirt and heals so I washed my face tied my hair into a messy bun and through on sweats... I walked in and there he was making himself comfortable on my bed looking through a photo album of mine....I grabbed the album..." Um okay so talk"........**

**To be continued …...**


End file.
